The Welcoming
by Caligula I
Summary: 6 months since the war ended and Aaron's new empire has grown in wealth and power. Bounty is now free and raising an army and will stop at nothing to destroy the Nomes. Alex has been dating Sky for 2 months now, but when she sees Aaron again and goes on a quest with him old feelings reappear. And who is the boy who has been crowned king of Rome? Sequel to The Sending.
1. Chapter 1

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

It's been six months since the war ended everything has now changed; my empire has now at least doubled in size we now around 400 something half bloods, magicians and mortals all living in harmony. The Roman ship that was spotted six months ago was Alicia, that day was the day I was hoping wouldn't happen I still remember it like it was just yesterday:

"_What do you think they want?" asked Ricardo_

"_I don't know, go and talk to the men, see if you could inspire them incase we have to go into battle." I said _

_Once Ricardo left, I called for Sol we took off and headed straight for the Roman ship, it soon saw us but it didn't attack or steer away from us instead it waited for us to go down there. My gut told me it was a trap but my instincts told me to go down anyways. As soon as I was close enough I was able to recognize who was in the ship, I flew down and landed right in the middle of it, then a ship load of Roman troops surrounded me they made a path for a long curly haired, green-eyed, olive skin toned, and model looking girl with a dimpled smile. _

"_Hey there it's been awhile." I said _

"_It sure has, do you have room for more in your new empire." Said Alicia _

"_Hey don't forgot about me." said a curvy bodied girl with prominent bust, long black hair done in a pony tail with braids around her temples_

"_Oh sorry sweetie I forgot." Said Alicia_

"_Cassie!" I said hugging my childhood friend_

"_It's nice to see that you're not dead." Said Cassandra_

"_So have you come to join me, or is this just a short visit?" I asked_

"_No we came to join you; we also have someone you might want to see." Said Alicia in a low voice _

_They took me to the captains chamber were a dark haired olive skin toned girl laid unconscious. Cassandra and Alicia explained how they found this girl, after sailing for two hours they found her in the ocean, they took her aboard and the girl explained that she was in a fight with a powerful magician. The girl said that this magician was pure evil and wanted to kill the pharaohs._

"_Did the girl mention his name?" I asked_

"_Not sure, it was kind of weird, she only said one thing." Said Cassandra_

"_What? Tell me!" I hurried them_

"_It didn't make sense." Said Alicia_

"_Just tell me." I said_

"_Well we asked her for the name and she only said one thing." Said Alicia_

"_Bounty" finished Cassandra_

After that day more and more magicians and half-bloods began to join me, I never expected any of this. In the past six months New Delphi has been mining and forging new weapons, actually the Greeks, Romans and Egyptians want to see me today because they think I'm raising an army against them, which I am but I'll never tell them. Denis is now made himself the king of the Greeks; he's more like king of the geeks. A king was named for the Romans soon after some guy I never heard of, And Alex I heard she been dating Sky, I don't blame her it has been six months, Isis is now engaged to Denis and to top it all off Cassandra and Alicia have been a pain in my ass. They ask me to introduce them to this new guy Jace Evans, all the girls around here are crazy for this guy, what they can't go and talk to him themselves.

"Aaron we'll be near pretty soon, so you should get ready for the meeting." Said Ricardo entering my cabin

"All right, how do I look?" I asked

"Like a King" he said proudly

Oh yeah I forgot currently we're on a ship heading to a meeting with the other empires, we're going to meet in a big cruise liner since I can't step into the main land since I am exiled. I can't wait to get my revenge but for now I'll just smile and shake their hand, for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

I'm getting ready to go to a secret meeting that Denis set up, he and Isis won't tell me with who it is or what about. They only said that as a pharaoh it was my duty to show up, well at least Sky was coming with me. Sky and I have been dating for two months now, at first I wasn't sure it was a good idea but Sky really makes me smile and good about myself. I know what you're thinking what about Aaron well it's been six months since I've seen him, and he's exiled so I can't ever see him again. I wonder what the meeting is about, is it about the disappearances? Recently many magicians and half-bloods have been going missing; Denis and Isis don't talk about it or don't want to talk about it.

"Hey Alex, It's time to go." Said Karly entering my cabin

"I don't understand why this meeting is taking place in a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean?" I asked

"Maybe they wanted to meet somewhere neutral." Answered Karly

"I don't think so; they have had the other meetings in Denis' new palace, so why suddenly change it?" I said

"Ah come on, you're late." Said Karly yanking my arm

We ran from my cabin to port side of the ship where Isis, Denis, Sky and the new Roman King were waiting. I didn't know much of this guy; he just appeared out of nowhere, I don't even know how he was chosen to be the king I thought it was going to be someone who was there the longest, a war hero or at least a praetor, but they chose this guy instead. Anyway as long as he didn't bother me I won't bother him, we soon boarded the cruise liner and entered into a huge room, were a big square table with six seats. Five of the seats were at one side of the table and the remaining chair was at the opposite side. As soon as we entered we all sat down, Isis sat in the middle of me and Denis. Sky was at my left and the Roman king was at Denis' right.

"For who is the extra seat?" I asked

"For me." said a familiar voice

And then he entered, as handsome and cool as ever. His chocolate brown hair combed back with two strands of hair over his right eye, his eyes the color of the rising sun, his skin was a caramel tone, he was taller now. He walked in smoothly; he still wore his black greaser jacket, a white t-shirt, black slim jeans, and black vans, and his sword was strapped behind his back. My heart started fluttering, and I squeezed Sky's hand out of nervousness and excitement. Aaron sat down at the seat opposite of us and casually smiled, as if there was no beef between him and Denis.

"Glad you could join us." Said Denis

"Happy you invited me here, but again why am I here?' said Aaron

"I already told you, I suspect that you have something to do with the disappearances of many half-bloods and magicians, I also suspect of you raising an army and might attack us." Said Denis

"Hahaha I already know that, I just wanted you to say it again, for everyone in this room to hear how ridicules you sound." Taunted Aaron

"This is no laughing matter, many of my loyal citizens have gone missing you are the only suspect, you have a motive." Said Isis

"Ah the gorgeous Isis, your beauty still mesmerizes me, you still haven't thanked me for saving you from that one time you were mind controlled and for convincing Denis here to sparing your life." Responded Aaron

"HEY..." started Denis

"Hey what? I will tell you this I am raising an army, but not against you there's someone else." Interrupted Aaron

"Someone else, who?" said Sky

"You mean to tell me Alex hasn't told you?" said Aaron

"Told us what?" said Denis looking at me

"Well Morgzy wasn't from this time; he was frozen in time he was frozen with an evil magician by the name of Bounty. Said Aaron, "And when Morgzy was freed so was Bounty and now bounty is free and is seeking revenge against the Nomes."

"So this bounty fellow, he is the one taking all the missing half-bloods and magicians" said the roman king, which I forgot was there

"You know I know nothing about you, I think most of us here know little about you, you just show up and suddenly your king of an empire." Said Aaron, "But to answer your question maybe."

"Maybe?" said Denis

"Well yeah, I mean you did say I was exiled and those who supported me or chose to follow me are exiled and I have been getting a lot of half-bloods, magicians and mortals joining me, but it is possible that Bounty is taking magicians, recently I haven't been getting as much magicians as I once was." Said Aaron

'You lie, why would Egyptians follow you, they were tricked.' Said Isis

"No, most of those who wish to come to me are those marked as outcast, losers, weirdoes, unimportant you see where am going with this, they feel that they have no place and purpose with you so they come to me." said Aaron

Then Aaron suddenly stood up and said that he was done here, he wouldn't be insulted which is funny because he was the one insulting us. When Aaron was gone Denis, Isis and the new guy were talking at a corner of the room, Sky left to get some water for me I noticed that there was a note on the seat where Aaron sat. I casually sat down, and read it:

_TO: Alex_

_Morgzy is still alive, bounty is somewhere near California. Meet me somewhere and I'll tell you more._


	3. Chapter 3

A

A

R

O

N

After the meeting Ricardo and I Left back to New Delphi, Ricardo was talking to Jace Evans, the new guy that all the girls at camp have been going crazy for. Thinking back now I 'm not sure that leaving that note for Alex was a good a idea, she's been living a normal life, well close to normal as a queen of Egyptian magicians can live. I mean their only rumors that Morgzy is alive, but still all those half-bloods that came in to New Delphi swear that they spotted him some where in the coast of California. I might be going crazy.

"Aaron, I want to know if all of this is worth it." Asked Ricardo

I didn't even notice that he wasn't talking to Jace anymore via Iris message.

"If all what is worth it?" I responded

"All of this, I still don't fully understand why you want to wage war against the Greeks, you claim that it's about the exile and about getting Alex back, but, I feel that it could be something more, something that you don't want anyone to know."

I stood there silent; the small vessel taking us back to New Delphi seemed to grow smaller.

"Look you don't have to tell me if you want, but just know that you can talk to me, everyone back home have your back, they all have reasons to fight this war, but yours is a mystery covered up by a lie." Said Ricardo

After that there wasn't anymore talking, once we reached the shore of New Delphi, I walked to my palace and watched from the balcony of my room, my city, my people, going on through their daily lives here. I spotted the new kid Jace, he was a magician one of the few in the last month to arrive. The girls go crazy over his blond hair, ice blue eyes. He was pretty muscular, dude is fit. I've never actually seen him spar with anyone; he hasn't been going to training now that I think about it. Weird. I then saw that Alicia was walking over to him and they started talking, they looked like they were having a good time and then they started to walk away, to Alicia's house.

"Aaron, we have some news." Said Cassandra entering my room

"What?" I said without turning to her, I just kept watching Alicia and Jace

"We found him, we found Morgzy."

I demanded her to take me to him, we went back to the shore, a small boat was coming, with fresh new recruits I guessed. Once the boat had arrived, the recruits came forward and introduced themselves, then Kay, my top recruiter and one of my close friends here, came forward she led me inside the boat it was pretty small I couldn't see how they all could fit in inside with a body. And at the port of the ship, there he was sitting down drinking café.

"Morgzy." I said

"Hello Aaron, are you OK, you look like you've just seen a ghost." He said


	4. Chapter 4

**A **

**L**

**E **

**X**

On the way back to my Nome, I kept thinking of what the letter said. How could Morgzy still be alive? I saw Aaron Kill him, I saw his motionless body, and Aaron told me that they burned his body. This makes no sense, this must be trick.

"Alex, sweetie are you feeling Ok? You haven't said anything since we left the meeting." Said Sky

"Um yeah sorry, I'm not feeling well I think I'm coming down with something." I responded

"Well we'll let the medics take a look at you when we get back home." He said

Aaron wanted to meet me, but he didn't say where exactly. So how were we going to meet? This make no sense, After six long months he finally wants to see me, he didn't even say good bye the last time I saw him, all he did was leave me a stupid letter. And now he tells me he wants to see me with another letter, gods what's with this guy? Once we found and opened up a portal, we all decided to go to the Minneapolis Nome, it had just been destroyed not so long ago by the battle that took place there, but now it looked like nothing happened there, it looks completely new.

"Hey sky my head hurts a bit I think I'm just going to got to my room and lay down a bit, do you want to come and keep me company?"

"What? Um …n no I'm ok…you should go by yourself." He said

"Ok." I answered it was good to know that I could still manipulate him after all this time

Once I was in the guest room I opened up another portal, most Nomes have magical items that can open portals it allows the Pharaoh to escape if the Nome is under attack, and only the Pharaohs know about them. If Aaron has Egyptians in his empire then surely there should be some Egyptian monuments there which would allow me to go to and back from there. I concentrated hard on Egyptian magic of the coast of the coast of California, it was faint but I could feel it there, I opened the portal and stepped inside. As I stepped out of the portal I was over taken by the sight of the buildings, there was a combo of Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and everyday human. There were at least 7 mansions, they were huge you could easily fit 3 or 4 cabins of half-bloods in side one. And at the end of the road stood a might palace with what looked like a glass ceiling, I new that Aaron had to be there. I ran there as fast as I could, this place was incredible it had big stables for different creatures, there were blacksmith markets, grocery markets, livestock for sell, the training arena which was modeled after the coliseum in Rome looked amazing. As I entered the palace I was stunned by the artisan and craftsmanship of the paintings and statues, the marble floor tiles and glass ceiling.

I was only inside for a minute when I was stopped by guards, they had surrounded me and more were still coming. I could fight them off, but that would defeat the purpose of me coming here, if I fought I would have to run from the city to at least have a fighting chance so I surrendered. They took me to the throne room which had a circular pool in the middle, the guards told me to wait here for the king so for he could decide what to do with me. I had to say I was impressed by the whole thing, not a bad way for an exile to live.

"Well look what we have here." Said Aaron walking into the room from a side door

"Are you surprised? You did say you wanted to meet.' I said

"Very well, what do you want?" Aaron said nonchalantly sitting down on his imperial gold throne

"What do I want?! What do I want! You said that you wanted to meet to tell me that MORGZY WAS STILL ALIVE!" I screamed

The next thing that happened took me by surprised, he moved so fast, even faster than before. I didn't see it but Aaron had rushed down from his throne and kissed me, once I felt the kiss I went on autopilot and kissed him back, we stood there kissing for minutes. He finally released me and held me tight in his arms.

"Gods I missed you Alex.' He whispered, "Come Morgzy is in his room."

He took me by the hand and led me to Morgzy's room, he opened and sitting down reading Oliver Twist was Morgzy. He looked the same like nothing had happened at all. Tears began to form and I ran to him giving him the biggest hug.

"It's good to see you too Alex." He said

"How? How are you alive?" I asked

"Good question, let me explain from the beginning." Morgzy said


	5. Chapter 5

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

I didn't really expect Alex to come to see me, but what can you do, no matter how much you plan things there is always someone to throw a monkey wrench at your plans. Any right now we are all sitting down in the room I set up for Morgzy, he is about to tell us how he is still alive, he wouldn't tell me without telling Alex too, anyway I hope he has a good explanation not some bullshit theory.

"Ok so here it is, well I have a theory actually." He began great it's a bull shit theory, "I don't really know myself how I am alive, but I suspect that it has to do something with Bounty."

"What do you mean?" said Alex

"Well if you don't already know I was imprisoned with Bounty, by a spell maybe and again it's just a theory, but what if something happened to us, what if our essence combined somehow in that iceberg." Said Morgzy

"You're saying that now you and bounty are somehow connected…it kind of makes sense in a weird way, Ron did say that when you were let out of the iceberg, so was bounty." I said

"Exactly, so what if one of us died, but the other didn't then maybe the one who died…"

"Comes back to life" I interrupted him

"Right" he said

We were all silent; Alex out of all of us was the quietest. She kept her gaze at the floor; I put my arm around her to try to comfort her. Great so now if we want to kill Bounty we have to kill Morgzy too, again. This was crazy how is this even possible. Great there are so many things I have to worry about, I first need to find ways how to kill Bounty without killing Morgzy, then I have to plan a war, and then I have to find my twin brother. Yes I have a twin brother, yeah I was just as surprised as you, my father visited a while ago he had a certain look on his face, and he told me the truth of my birth and my brother.

So here's what happened, my mother was also a half-blood, daughter of Selene the moon, The romans feared that the Greeks would have two powerful half-bloods that could control light, so in order to maintain the delicate truce between those two we had to die. My mother had to run away and fight off Roman, Greeks, and monsters all of that took a toll on her and when me and my brother were born…that killed her it was to much, she must have been so tired. So my father took us and he gave me to Eris, Greek goddess of chaos and strife, to raise me and she named me Aaron. My father then gave my brother to Harmonia, Greek goddess of harmony and concord, to raise him and she like Eris named my brother. So the war I am waging is of revenge, revenge for my mother, my brother, and for me and Alex. What is there else to fight about.

"There is no other way is there, you have to die again don't you." Said Alex to Morgzy

"Hey..." Morgzy started

Alex ran out of the room, I bet she went back to the Nome. Morgzy and I kept starring at each other, he smiled at me, stood up and took his book and laid down and continued reading. I left the room shortly after. Alex was right if we want to kill Bounty we have to kill Morgzy too. Either way the sooner Bounty is out of the way, I can set my eyes back on my main target, the Greeks. Right then I thought up of something, what if a group went after bounty, while an army of the three empires serve as a distraction for him. We kill Bounty; the Greek army would be tired and would be easily be defeated.

"Hey Aaron, what are you doing?" asked Ricardo passing by

"Thinking of a way to kill two big birds with one stone." I said

"What?" he said

"Get me the Greeks, Egyptians, and the Romans I want to meet again; I think I found a solution to the Bounty problem." I said with a smile on my face


	6. Chapter 6

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

When I Got back to the Nome I went to my bed and started to cry, I couldn't believe what I just heard. I just found out Morgzy was alive; my best friend in the whole word comes back from the dead only to be killed again. This isn't fair I mean I know we have to find a way to stop Bounty, but at the cost of Morgzy's life. I wiped my tears and headed to the throne room to see if Isis was there, she would want to know about Morgzy, when I got there I saw her and Denis talking with Sky. Sky's face turned pale when he saw me and I knew that something was wrong.

"Alex, I was about to go get you." Said Sky

"What's going on?" I asked

"I received an Iris message from Ricardo, Aaron's right hand man, he said that Aaron wants to hold another meeting soon…possibly today if possible." Said Denis

"Another meeting for what?" I said I then realized what he might wanted to say, he was going to tell them about Morgzy

"We don't know yet, but Ricardo said that Aaron has an idea for this Bounty fellow." Replied Denis

"Lets leave today, we have to." I pleaded

"I don't know, how do we know that bounty even exist, it might be trap." Said Isis

"Oh he exist, when you were being controlled I went to visit this old Magician by the name of Ron, he trained many magicians, he told us about Morgzy and Bounty, he was there when Morgzt and bounty fought." I said

'Impossible that would make him old.' Said Sky

"Yeah about 75 or so." I said

After much talking I finally convinced the other to go to the meeting today, Denis send an Iris message to Ricardo to set it up. We had a huge Obelisk in the back yard of the Nome, we opened a portal and we went back to the same Cruise liner were we had the meeting with Aaron earlier that day. Aaron was already there waiting for us, he was standing at the rails of the ship, with his back towards us. We climbed the ladders; he turned to face us and smiled, with the setting sun behind him he had a glow around him which made him look like a god. We went back to the room where we previously where and sat down. We waited for the Roman emperor to arrive; it took him about 10 minutes. Once we were all there, the meeting began.

"So why did you summoned us here? Said Isis

"You know I never figured out why they named you Isis, why would they name you after am Egyptian goddess, you look more like a Veronica…I will call you Veronica from now on." Said Aaron

"Answer my question.' Said Isis clearly ticked of

'Well I figured out how to stop Bounty, Ricardo go get our guest.' Said Aaron I didn't even see that Ricardo was there with us

"You brought someone here? Who?' said the roman king really worried

"A friend.' Said Aaron, then Ricardo came back with Morgzy behind him every ones eyes widened as they saw Morgzy entering the room

"Impossible!" yelled out Denis

"What haven't you seen anyone come back from the dead before." Said Aaron with a smile

I noticed that the Roman king and Morgzy were eyeing each other, do they know each other? During the war Morgzy would help out both sides, he met many people, but what are the odds that one of them would become a king of an empire…wait what are the odds that two people he knew would become a king of an empire. What happened next had everyone surprised, even Aaron.

"BOUNTY!" screamed out Morgzy, he drew out his swords and flew at the roman king. In return the roman king stepped back and blocked the attack with a metallic staff, where did that come from? Morgzy slashed wildly at the Roman king, or bounty as he called him, all that bounty was doing was defending himself. Then Morgzy side stepped which threw off bounty then Morgzy took the small opening caused by bounty's confusion and stabbed him in the chest. The wound wasn't lethal, but I bet that it hurt like hell, Bounty's formed shimmered and a new form appeared, he no longer looked like the roman king, but now he looked like a tall scrawny 20 year old. His cold black eyes pierced my heart with fear.

"HAHAHAAHAA, fool you can't kill me." Said bounty

He swung his staff and fire balls flew at all of us, we managed to block or dodge them, and when we looked back bounty was gone. Everyone looked at Aaron and Morgzy, Aaron had a small smile no one noticed it but I did, I notice everything about him. He noticed me looking at him and he stopped smiling, but what was that about.

"Do you believe me now?" He said, "I have a plan we form a small group, that group will go after bounty. To provide a distraction while that group is going after bounty, we will need an army complied of the Greeks and Egyptians, the romans are probably under bounty's influence right now."

"I agree" said Denis, "But I still don't trust you one of my men will accompany you."

"And one of mine as well." Said Isis

"I'll go, I worked with Aaron and Morgzy before." I said

"Alex." Said Sky

"It's ok, I'll be fine and my mind is made up." I said

"I'll go too." Said Ricardo

"No, its ok I will need you to stay behind someone needs to look after things in New Delphi.' Said Aaron

"But?" said Ricardo

"I trust you the most." Said Aaron and Ricardo nodded

"You're going?" said Denis

"Yes." Aaron said

"Fine, for now you are allowed to step inside the empires, but when this is all over you will be exiled once more." Said Denis

"Those who are going should meet here tomorrow, for now lets go home." Said Isis

Aaron, Morgzy and Ricardo headed to the door, Aaron stopped turned back and winked at me then he left along with Morgzy. The rest of us headed back to the Nome through another portal. I went to my room and started to ready my gear, I couldn't help thinking about Aaron. Why was he smiling back there, did that amuse him? Something is going on and I want to find out. I also want to make sure that Morgzy comes back alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**A**

**A**

**R**

**O**

**N**

Back in New Delphi I was gathering some supplies for the quest; no doubt Denis is going to send someone who is going to spy on us. But who could it be, is it a dude or a chick? Well who ever this person is he or she won't get in my way and who knows maybe this person will have an accident and won't make it back. For sure Alex is going on behave of the Egyptians, Morgzy is going, I'm going, Denis puppet as well….I don't know but I think we will need one more person on this quest. I still can't believe that Bounty managed to trick us all he even has the Romans fooled; they might still believe that he's their leader. I don't know but I got a feeling that another war is a bout to go off. DAMN not only does bounty has magicians but know the Romans as well, this isn't going to be easy.

"Hey I got all my stuff ready." Said Morgzy entering my room I forgot to mention that today we go to meet up with our other quest mates

"Yeah I got mine too; hey I was thinking we take someone else along.' I said

"Someone else, why?" he said

"I think that we might need an extra hand." I said

"Ok so who were you thinking?"

"The new kid, Jace he might have some use." I said

"Hmmm…all right then if you say so.' Said Morgzy

"And by the way have you been to see Natalie?" I asked

"Um no I haven't…how is she?" he asked

"She's fine, but you should probably see her before we go." I said

Morgzy nodded his head and left my room, I went to Mansion 6 were Jace's room was. When I entered the mansion I found him there sitting in the living room eating a bowl of crumbled pop-tarts with milk, when he saw me he stood up and saluted me.

"So are you busy?" I asked

"Um no." he said

"Good because I have a quest for you." I said

"A quest?"

"Yeah you will accompany me and Morgzy along with some others to go find and kill Bounty." I said

"Um, I don't know…"

"He's not going." Interrupted Alicia

"What do you mean he's not going?" I asked

"He can't go." She said

"Oh and why not?" I responded back

"Because I said so." She said

"I AM THE KING!" I said

"Calm down, he can't go because he can't fight." She said

"What? What do you mean that he can't fight?" I asked

"He never saw any action during the war, he hasn't been in a fight and for sure he hasn't killed anyone." Alicia said

"…."

"I see that your speechless, I know I was too it's amazing to think that during that war Jace never took a life. And that's the reason he came here, he felt unwanted, unimportant during the war and isn't that the point you created New Delphi, for people like him that feel unimportant to have a place were they feel they belong." She said

"Y…Yeah" I said

"Now I know all about your quest and I'll go." Alicia said

"You will, but I never asked you to…"

"You didn't have to ask me, I made up my mind and that's that.' Said Alicia

"Fine then come along and get yourself get killed see if I care, oh and stop interrupting me.' I said

"What ever you say your highness." She said

Morgzy, Alicia and I were heading to meet the others on board the cruise liner. I wonder who Denis sent, no matter who it is they better not slow me down. Once we got there Morgzy went up ahead Alicia and I stayed behind she said that she wanted to talk to me for a bit.

"Ok so what is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked

"I don't know if you knew this but for the longest I've had strong feelings for you." She said oh boy what timing

"Um what..?" I said stupidly

"I'm saying that I...that I…I love you." She said

"Oh my gods and you tell me now right before we go off on a dangerous mission." I said

"Well yeah, just in case one of us doesn't make it back." She said

"Of course we'll make it back; no one will die on my watch." I said, well maybe Denis' spy might not return but that's something different

Then Alicia smiles, she drew closer, she pressed her chest against mine, I could've stopped her anytime but, I just stood there frozen. Are lips finally met, the wind blew from are right blowing both of our hairs and for a moment I caught her scent, it was intoxicating it would draw you in and you would never want to leave her sight just so you could try and catch her scent again. Her lips were as soft as a petal which reminded me that Alicia is like a rose, beautiful to look at but it could also harm you with its many thrones. When she finally released the kiss I found my arms around her waist my eyes locked on hers, damn were they ever mesmerizing the wind blew again and her hair flowed and it touched my cheek. Her hair itself was as soft as silk everything about her screamed out beautiful; man Alicia daughter of Venus sure knows how to control a man.

"And that's why I love you." She said, "Now come on the others are waiting for us."

When I entered the room where the others were at I saw that Alex and Morgzy were talking to each other, I saw that Alex was eyeing Alicia. Oh boy I knew this wouldn't be good, then I saw Alicia talking to Denis spy and Alicia was also eyeing Alex. Father what have I gotten myself into I thought to myself.

**Ok now my readers, i will need you to make up an oc for me, that oc will be Denis' spy on the quest. you could make the oc how ever you want except that it must be a greek half-blood. i will choose the best and most creative. i hope you guys like the story so far**


	8. Chapter 8

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

When I saw Alicia enter I was stunned, I didn't really expected her to becoming with us. Morgzy was having a conversation with Thomas Stele the son of Hermes and Denis's choice to accompany us. He has light brown hair and light grey eyes. When Alicia entered she went over to Morgzy and Thomas or Tommy as he likes to be called. Morgzy left and came to talk to me. Aaron soon entered the room and all eyes went to him, he smiled at everyone and stood at the back, he must have been eyeing out Denis' spy. I couldn't help looking at Alicia, I mean what was she doing here, all we need is Aaron Morgzy myself and Tommy to go to do the quest. I mean I'm not jealous of her or anything, Aaron can bring who ever he want's and why should I care I have sky.

Once everyone got to know Tommy, we left the cruise liner and headed to the coast of California, our best choice would be that he would be some where in the North of California. Morgzy was in charge of locating Bounty, they fought before and Morgzy knows him the best. We arrived at Manhattan Beach, what a coincidence right a beach named after Manhattan. When we arrived there was a unusual mist, it was weird because its California its sunny almost every day, I mean it does rain here from time to time but there's never a thick mist like this. When we stepped on the beach I had a unusual feeling about this place, like if we were being watched.

"Wait, listen." Aaron whispered, "Footsteps, they're close by."

We all drew out our weapons; Morgzy had his twin imperial gold and celestial bronze sword, Aaron his bright celestial bronze sword, Tommy had a pair of celestial bronze daggers, Alicia had her Imperial gold sword, and I had my trusty Khopesh sword. We all formed a semi circle shoulder to shoulder. Aaron was in the middle, Alicia and Morgzy at his sides and me and Tommy took up the corners. We stood there quiet, listening for anything waiting for anything to come out and attack. The mist was really thick I could barely see 5 inches in front of me; Aaron out of all of us was the calmest, his eyes vividly moved, as if he could somehow see them and follow their movements.

"Can you see them?" I asked

"No, but I can hear them." He said

"Are they getting closer?" asked Morgzy

"Yes."

"How many are there?" Asked Tommy

"From what I can hear, I say 15." Said Aaron, "They are trying to surround us, there are 8 of them to my left and 7 to my right get ready they are about to attack soon."

We shifted our positions, still shoulder to shoulder but this time we closed the circle, my shoulder was rubbing against Alicia's I could feel her excitement, she was ready. The first attackers came in silently, 3 of them came from the right heading for Morgzy and Tommy, I couldn't see what was going on, but what I could hear Tommy and Morgzy managed to block the attack. All you could here was the rough clashing of metal, grunting and flesh being cut with a viscous slash. The next thing I heard was the sound of bodies hitting the ground with a big thump.

"I'm still here." Said Morgzy

"Yeah me too." Said Tommy

"Guys be careful, and watch each other back." Said Aaron

Then 3 from the left charged towards me, Alicia blocked all 3 of them with her long sword. She pushed them back, but they came back this time I was ready. I disarmed one of them and kicked him down, Alicia with one swipe slashed both of her opponents, they feel to their knees and with another swipe their heads flew off. I was so distracted by the scene that I forgot about my 1 guy he got back up again and was about to impale me with a knife when Aaron stabbed his neck I was shocked back into place and I slashed him right across the chest.

"What did I say, be careful and don't get distracted." He said to me with a harsh voice

At that time 3 came from the left and 4 from the right, this time we all had 1 or 2 to fight, all you could hear through the mist was the sound of swords clashing with each other. I had to take on 2 this time; I disarmed 1 and blocked an incoming attack from the other. I kicked the sword less one in the knee I then elbowed him. I blocked an attack from the other one, I twisted his sword out of his hand and with one fell swoop I took off his head. The others had finished off their guys already by the time I was done, all in total that was 13 which meant that there were 2 left to go. Aaron suddenly stepped forward and light up his left palm and shot out a ray of bright light at the mist, he managed to hit the remaining 2 because I could hear them scream from pain, the light must have caught them by surprise and blinded them. The mist started to disappeared, and we saw the remaining 2 attackers, they were magicians and the rest who attacked were Roman troops. Aaron walked up to them and slit their throats. We put our weapons away and headed up the beach were there was no longer any mist and we saw that it was really sunny out, we took a look back and saw that there was nothing there, as if no fighting had occurred and no bodies laying on the sand. It looked like a regular day at the beach.

"Bounty, he must have had more magicians near by to clean up right after.' Said Morgzy

"So where to next?" asked Aaron clearly over it

"We head North, we stay as close to the beach as possible for some reason Bounty always made his lair right by the beach." Said Morgzy


	9. Chapter 9

**A**

**A**

**O**

**N**

After our run in with some trouble, we walked up the beach to reach the street we walked and walked and walked we kept walking until we reached a sign that said Dockweiler state beach. It seemed like if we have been walking for hours now, if we were already starting at a slow start then we will never reach Bounty in a week or two. Why a week or two? Well I like to have deadlines it gives me motivation. An idea occurred to me, one that should've been thought of a long time ago so I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I kept thinking about him, and I thought about the location where I was then a familiar noise interrupted the silence.

"FRREEAKK!"

Sol, over here." I said as my griffin landed next to us.

"Dude, are you nuts why did you bring him here?" said Tommy

"Hey relax, the mist won't allow the mortals to see him, they probably think it's a bird or something." I said, "Anyway I think it's better to rid him then to walk all the way over there."

"But there's only room for 1." Said Morgzy

Alex stepped forward took out a small wooden chariot and whispered something to it, and then hieroglyphs appeared.

Then the chariot began to grow and grow until you could fit like 10 people inside. We all got on I took the reins and Morgzy stood beside me, once we took of into the air small tornado appeared under the chariot giving it lift during flight. We had been flying for an hour or so and we were already in the valley, everyone was talking and I remembered that while I was traveling with Eris I remembered going to Humboldt state university, it was basically facing the sea and had its back to the forest. I had a gut feeling that we would find Bounty up there, it's up north, by the sea and it is kind of secluded with a lot of space to make a camp.

I noticed that something big was behind us, but I couldn't tell what it was, everyone's head was blocking my view.

"Hey, Aaron you might want to see this." Said Alex everyone moved out of the way and behind us was a dragon with a Roman centurion riding it

"Ok we have 2 options." I said, "We can fight or we can try to run away."

"I'll rather fight." Said Alicia

"Yeah me too." Said Tommy

"It will continue following us if we don't kill it." Said Morgzy before he took off

Morgzy drew out his twin swords and leaped towards the dragons head, Alex screamed out and everyone else just gasped at his craziness. He managed to land on the dragon's neck, and then the centurion got up and drew his sword. The 2 began to fight on top of the dragons back while in flight, I was beginning to respect Morgzy, then Alicia jumped and landed n the dragons head, she then leaped again before the dragon opened its jaw to try to bight her. Now Alicia and Morgzy were on top of the dragon with a centurion, while Morgzy was fighting the centurion Alicia was hacking at the dragon's neck, the dragon not liking it was trying to shake everyone of its back, it was blowing fire, trashing around it made me want to go over there.

Not wanting to miss the action, Tommy went too; he joined Alicia at hacking at the dragon's neck. Alex stayed behind with me while I was holding the reins. Alex walked behind me and just stood there.

"Hey are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there?" I said

"Why did you bring her, why did you bring Alicia?' she asked

"Look she wanted to come, she had her mind made up already." I said, "You too have that in common."

Suddenly the centurion was in the chariot with us, he somehow made it passed Morgzy, Alicia, and Tommy. I looked back and Alicia was helping Morgzy get up while Tommy kept hacking away at the neck of the dragon. Alex had her sword out, but then Alicia rushed in and pushed the centurion forward, he stumbled a bit, Alex then raised her khopesh and disarmed him and then slashed his head off.

"Sorry about that." Alicia said, "He used Morgzy as a trampoline and flew over us."

Then with one final slash both Tommy and Morgzy decapitated the dragon, they jumped back over and pushed both the head and motionless body of the centurion out of the chariot.

"I'm glad that's over with." Said Tommy

We then heard 3 more dragon roars behind us and each one with a centurion or magician riding them. They weren't that behind us, everyone except me drew their swords out again.

"Great we have more company." said Alex


	10. Chapter 10

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

Ok when I signed up for this quest, I didn't expect it to be easy, but I also didn't expect to have dragons try to toast me like a marshmallow and burn us out of the sky. So what happened was that the dragons managed to catch up to us, we didn't have enough time to take one at a time so we were basically defending the chariot from fire or spears. We tried to out maneuver them, use their size against them, but if we lost one the others were still on our backs. Finally all the dragons breathed fire on our chariot making it catch on fire, thus we had to make an emergency landing with three fire breathing dragons and their riders still trailing us. We found an abandoned park, so we landed there; Aaron quickly untied the burning chariot from Sol and moved it 5 meters away from us. He only had time to draw out his sword when the dragons arrived too, they were as big as a house and as long as a school bus their smoky grey color and green eyes freaked me out, their riders got off and then they surrounded us. There were 3 dragons in front of us, 2 Centurions and 1 magician behind us.

"Well it looks we might be late for lunch time." Said Morgzy

"Yeah, maybe even dinner." Said Aaron

"Could you use charm speak, on the magician and centurions?" said Tommy to Alicia

"No, not all the children of the goddess of love have that ability." Said Alicia

"Enough, talking more killing." Said a centurion right before he slashed at Morgzy

Morgzy blocked with one of his swords, and then he stabbed the centurion. The centurion managed to side step and come back with a stab of his own, Morgzy deflected that and then rolled out of the way when the magician sent a fire ball to him. The dragons roared then they threw out fire from their mouths, we all moved out of the way by rolling aside, Aaron and Alicia ran up to a dragon, Aaron grabbed Alicia by the hand, spun and then flung her to the dragon. The dragon watched her and was about to scorch her when Aaron ran up and quickly did 10 slashes right across the dragon's chest. The dragon looked back at Aaron, and then Alicia came down and impaled the dragons head with her long sword. Aaron turned around to face me and gave me a look of bewilderment.

"Alex what are you standing around for, hurry up and use your Avatar." Said Aaron

"Oh, right sorry." I said

I felt a familiar tingling sensation and I began to elevate off the ground, until I was surrounded in a glowing 12 foot tall warrior with a head of an eagle. I faced a dragon and I swung my sword, and so did the Avatar, a big glowing copy of my Khopesh chopped off the dragon's head I then kicked the other dragon then punched it right before I chopped off its head of too. I turned around and Aaron had just taken out the magician and Morgzy had decapitated both centurions. My Avatar shrunk until I was back on the ground, everyone looked around and decided to rest here, and eat our lunch after all what could happen next right.


End file.
